The Tales of Steven Smith: A adventure set in the world of Doctor Who
by SamMoss2003
Summary: When Steven Smith starts his exam to become a space explorer on his 16th birthday, he gets whisked away to an alien world where he discovers an entire universe of adventure. And a man, who convinces him to travel the cosmos...


_**The Tales of Steven Smith: An Adventure Set in the World of Doctor Who**_

 **NOTE: _Each chapter will be published weekly on Sunday Evenings UK time._**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Man in the Cell Next Door

Steven Smith was sixteen years old when he set off into space. Ever since he was a young boy he wanted to. At the age of eleven, he joined the 'Academy of Space explorers, Class of 2140'. On his sixteenth birthday, he took on the final challange. To succesfuly pilot a ship to the moon colony and back.

It was the year 2145 when he took off for is exam. Steven slipped into his Academy uniform, which consisted of black shoes and trousers, a dark green buttoned shirt, and a dark green beret with the Space Explorers logo stitched into it. He walked to the space craft and pitched himself in the tiny cockpit. Steven's mum and dad were watching him. His mum was in tears and shouting,

"Be careful my beauitful boy!"

In which Steven replied

"I will mum, don't worry. I'll be back in a week!"

They exchanged their farewells, and Steven was gone.

He looked at the mile metre on the control panel, twenty miles above Earth, one hundred miles above earth, one hundred and fifty miles above Earth. Until the moniter said,

"You have left the Van Allen Belt"

The ship Steven was in was called the 'S.E. Traveller One' and was the first in a line of exam level ships. It was 50 foot long and 25 foot wide. It had a hexagonal design and was coated in silver, anti-radiation metal. Steven was given this ship for the exam only, and his instruction was to give it back as soon as he had got back to Earth. But that wasn't to happen.

Because Steven was taking in the view and not paying attention to where he was going, he had accidentally entered the Russian Orbit Zone when he was supposed to stay in the British Orbit Zone! A tracker missile was headed for him! He boosted the thrusters to full throttle and he tried to fly away. But he couldn't. A red warning appeared on his dash board reading **INCOMING**! He didn't know what to do and before he knew it...

 _ **BANG!**_

Steven woke up two weeks later, although he wasn't in a hospital. He was still in his ship. But his ship was not in space, or Earth. His right leg was stuck under a piece of rubble. He shouted for help. But all he got in return was silence. He lay there. He looked at the oxygen bar, it was empty. Where ever he was must have oxygen he thought. Slowly, Steven wriggled his leg. After a lengthy struggle. He was free. Steven exited the craft to find he was in... an orange field. In the distance he could make out a figure coming towards him. It wasn't human. He felt something breathing on his neck, he turned around and before you could say bang, he had been knocked out.

Steven woke up in a prison cell. The walls were made of dirty, damp brick. The only thing in the cell was an old, rusty metal chair. Someone walked up to the cell. It looked like a human!

"Where am I?" Steven asked,

"That is not of concern," said the man, "What is important is that you have landed on this planet uninvited. What do you have to say to this?"

"Can I just go home?" Steven quickly yapped.

"No! You have vialated the second decry of the constitution of solar planets!" replied the man.

"I have no idea where I am!" shouted Steven.

"You must do if you have landed here!" shouted the man back. "You have one day to live, at sunrise, you shall die."

The man walked away from him and Steven fell back on to his chair. 'I must be dreaming' he thought. 'I am most likely in a comma back on Earth.' It was a cold night. He lay back where he woke up and was about to go to sleep when...

"Pss"

"Who said that?" said Steven shocked.

"Keep quite," said the voice. "I'm in the cell next to you."

Wait, you speak English?" chirped Steven.

"Of coarse I do." replied the voice, "right, enough chit chat. I need you to get the attention of the guard. While he is talking to you, I will be able to reach into his pocket and get something to get us out."

"Like a key?" asked Steven fascinated.

"A bit, now call him a name."

Steven cleared his lungs and shouted,

"Oi, fat face, get over here now!"

The guard marched from his post to Steven.

"What did you call me!" screamed the guard.

While they were arguing, the man in the cell next door slithered his hands through the bars and got out a little metal device from the guards pocket. The man in the cell next door unlocked his cell. The guard ran into the cell but the man slid out and locked the guard in. The man quickly unlocked Stevens cell and they ran.

The man was wearing a dark blue suit, converse and a big brown trench coat, bit of an odd combination. They ran through the twisting corridors of the prison. They passed a room where Steven got a glimpse of something big and orange. At every door they came across, the man would use his device to unlock it. Eventually they were out of the prison. The sight outside shocked Steven paralleled. The sky was orange and the landscape was a complete barren wasteland. There was one person in front of them. But it wasn't a person. It was a thing.

It looked like a human. Although it was bigger. And it was orange. It had what looked like suckers all over its body. The man signalled out Steven to run as fast as he could. Once again they ran until they came across what looked like a moon buggy.

"It's still here!" exclaimed the man.

They jumped in and drove off. They were driving for what seemed like hours. It was sunrise. The time Steven was supposed to die. The man looked at Steven and said,

"I suppose you want to know what's happening. You are on the terraformed Zygon home world of Pentalog. Those creatures are called Zygons. They can shape shift. The guard and man who interrogated you had turned into human form. Before I got captured, I left this vehicle here for when I escaped. We are going back to my ship. So what are you doing here.?"

"I was on Earth doing my exam for space explorers, when I got hit with a missile and woke up here. My ship is destroyed in a field somewhere."

"I know Earth, I've been there a few times."

They carried on driving through the plains until they reached a little blue box.

"This is your ship?" asked Steven.

"Hey, it's bigger than it looks." replied the man, "So you have no transport, or money. Wait here."

The man slipped away into his box and came back out with what looked like a credit card and a little round device.

"The card is a galactic bank card with fifty thousand credits on. And the devise is a teleporter to the best ship market in the universe. Have fun"

"Wait!" said Steven before the man went back into his box, "I never asked you what your name is, mine's Steven."

"Well then Steven, nice to meet you, I am the Doctor."

Then the man was gone. And so was his box.

STEVEN WILL RETURN IN 'MURDER AT THE MARKET'


End file.
